Plagiatsaffäre: 11. April 2011 - 13. April 2011
13. April 2011 *'AFP:' Bundestag verzichtet auf Strafantrag wegen Plagiats gegen Guttenberg "Bundestagspräsident Norbert Lammert (CDU) wird in der Plagiatsaffäre um den früheren Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (CSU) keinen Strafantrag stellen. Lammert habe den Ältestenrat in seiner letzten Sitzung darüber unterrichtet, dass dafür keine Notwendigkeit bestehe, sagte Lammerts Sprecher Guido Heinen dem "Tagesspiegel" (Mittwochsausgabe). Eine nähere Begründung gab es dafür nicht." Original im Tagesspiegel *'DerWesten': Guttenberg lenkt bei Streit mit Uni um Veröffentlichung von Plagiat-Gutachten ein (rtr/dapd). *'DerWesten': Staatsanwalt ermittelt gegen Koch-Mehrin (dapd/afp). *'DerWesten': Plagiat-Vorwürfe bei Koch-Mehrin setzen FDP unter Druck (Jan Jessen). *'Deutschlandfunk:' Alles hat sich "abgespielt im Lichte der Öffentlichkeit" (Butz Peters im Gespräch mit Tobias Armbrüster) "Peters: Also wenn man sieht, was in der Zwischenzeit herausgekommen ist, die "FAZ" hat geschrieben, dass er auf über 70 Prozent der Seiten abgekupfert hätte, oder in den Guttenplag reinguckt, wo gemeldet werden kann, wenn man den Verdacht hat, was dort abgeschrieben werden kann, da sind jetzt ausgemacht worden 1218 Plagiatsfragmente aus 135 Quellen auf insgesamt 393 Seiten, also wenn man dieses sieht, bewiesen ist das ja noch nicht richtig hart, aber der Bericht der Uni wäre der Beweis wohl dafür, in welchem Umfang er dort sich am fremden Eigentum anderer Menschen bedient hat, ohne das auszuweisen, also nicht nur unwissenschaftlich, sondern man kann auch sagen unseriös, hochgradig unseriös gearbeitet hat." - Audio: MP3 Flash *'Financial Times Deutschland:' Guttenberg knickt im Streit mit Uni Bayreuth ein (Tobias Schwarz) "Der frühere Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg akzeptiert die Veröffentlichung des Gutachtens der Universität Bayreuth zu seiner teils abgeschriebenen Doktorarbeit. Zwar berühre die Frage die Persönlichkeitsrechte Guttenbergs, "gleichwohl stimmt unser Mandant der Veröffentlichung der Kommissionsergebnisse zu", teilten Guttenbergs Anwälte Alexander Graf von Kalckreuth und Klaus Leipold mit. Der CSU-Politiker habe weder eine Klage gegen die Veröffentlichung der Untersuchungsergebnisse angedroht noch eingereicht." *'Financial Times Deutschland:' Plagiatsaffäre: Guttenbergs rätselhafte Streitlust (Thomas Schmoll) "Nach seinem Abgang sangen Merkel und Seehofer Lobeshymnen auf den Ex-Minister. Es sollte nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis er wieder in der Politik mitmischen würde. Doch nun scheint es so, als verbocke Guttenberg die Chance auf ein Comeback. Warum tut er das?" *'Financial Times Deutschland: 'Guttenberg droht Strafverfahren (Fabian Löhe und Thomas Steinmann) "Bislang hatte keiner der Geschädigten den Rechtsweg beschritten. Durch seinen Versuch, die Veröffentlichung eines offenbar belastenden Untersuchungsberichts der Universität Bayreuth zu verhindern, hat Guttenberg viele seiner Plagiatsopfer jedoch verärgert. Damit steigt die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Guttenberg für die umfangreichen Plagiate in seiner Dissertation auch strafrechtlich belangt werden könnte. Weil es sich bei Urheberrechtsverstößen um ein Antragsdelikt handelt, hätte die Staatsanwaltschaft ohne Intervention eines direkt Geschädigten nur dann ein Ermittlungsverfahren eröffnen können, wenn sie ein öffentliches Interesse an dem Fall bejaht. Ob die Staatsanwälte dieses gegeben sehen, ist jedoch nicht sicher." *'Handelsblatt:' Guttenberg beugt sich dem Druck (dpa/rtr) "Zwar berühre die Frage die Persönlichkeitsrechte Guttenbergs, "gleichwohl stimmt unser Mandant der Veröffentlichung der Kommissionsergebnisse zu", erklärten Guttenbergs Anwälte Alexander Graf von Kalckreuth und Klaus Leipold am Mittwoch in Berlin. Entgegen anderslautender Medienberichte habe Guttenberg weder eine Klage gegen die Veröffentlichung der Untersuchungsergebnisse angedroht noch eingereicht." *'derNewsticker.de:' Internet-Plagiatorenjäger weisen Vorwürfe einseitiger Ermittlungen zurück "Ziel sei vor allem, "die wissenschaftliche Integrität eines Doktortitels in Deutschland zu sichern", betonte die Akademikergruppe gegenüber der "Frankfurter Rundschau" (Mittwochausgabe). Dem Vorwurf, die Wiki-Macher hätten es ausschließlich auf Unions- oder FDP-Politiker abgesehen, widerspricht einer der Gründer von GuttenPlag, der sich "PlagDoc" nennt, energisch. Es gebe sicher auch Fälle, etwa bei der SPD." *'Mannheimer Morgen:' Doktorarbeit auf dem Prüfstand (Dagmar Unrecht und Detlef Drewes) „Plagiatsverdacht: Promotionsausschuss der Universität Heidelberg geht Vorwürfen nach / FDP-Politikerin Koch-Mehrin schweigt.“ *'Mannheimer Morgen:' Fremde Federn (Dagmar Unrecht) Kommentar zu den Plagiatsvorwürfen gegen die FDP-Politikerin Koch-Mehrin: wer täuscht, schade dem Ansehen der Wissenschaft. „Die Affäre um den ehemaligen Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg, der seine Doktorarbeit in großem Umfang mit geistigem Eigentum anderer bestückt hat, hat das Vertrauen in akademische Titel und Würdenträger schwer beschädigt. Zu Recht haben Professoren moniert, dass viele Politiker Guttenbergs Betrug zunächst kleinreden wollten, damit aber korrektes wissenschaftliches Arbeiten massiv entwerteten. Auch die Kanzlerin musste deshalb herbe Kritik aus den Universitäten einstecken.“ *'Mittelbayerische Zeitung:' Gutachten: Guttenberg stimmt Publikation zu. *'Mittelbayerische Zeitung:' Für Guttenberg wird es jetzt eng „Die CSU macht dem Ex-Minister Druck. Zudem droht ihm eine Strafanzeige. Derweil gibt es neue Vorwürfe gegen Koch-Mehrin.“ *'Mitteldeutsche Zeitung:' Reaktion von Sebastian Edathy: SPD-Innenpolitiker kritisiert Verzicht auf Strafantrag „‚Der Bundestagspräsident sollte der Öffentlichkeit erläutern, warum er von der Stellung eines Strafantrages absehen will‘, sagte Edathy der in Halle erscheinenden ‚Mitteldeutschen Zeitung‘ (Online-Ausgabe). ‚Wenn das Urheberrecht des Bundestages verletzt wurde und das keine Konsequenzen hat, würde ein negativer Präzedenzfall geschaffen.‘ Lammert hatte für den Verzicht auf den Strafantrag keine Gründe genannt.“ *'naanoo international online magazine:' Plagiatorenjäger weisen Vorwürfe einseitiger Ermittlungen zurück "Die Initiatoren der Internet-Plattform GuttenPlag Wiki, die die Plagiate in der Doktorarbeit des ehemaligen Verteidigungsministers zusammentrugen, wehren sich gegen Vorwürfe einer einseitigen politischen Kampagne aus dem Lager der schwarz-gelben Koalition. Ziel sei vor allem, “die wissenschaftliche Integrität eines Doktortitels in Deutschland zu sichern”, betonte die Akademikergruppe gegenüber der “Frankfurter Rundschau” (Mittwochausgabe). Dem Vorwurf, die Wiki-Macher hätten es ausschließlich auf Unions- oder FDP-Politiker abgesehen, widerspricht einer der Gründer von GuttenPlag, der sich “PlagDoc” nennt, energisch. Es gebe sicher auch Fälle, etwa bei der SPD. “Über Hinweise darauf würden wir uns freuen, weil das diese Vorwürfe entkräften würde.” “Wenn die Betroffenen aggressiv von einer Schmutzkampagne sprechen und sich ganz offensichtlich unehrlich verhalten, stachelt das die Rechercheure natürlich an”, sagte PlagDoc der Zeitung. Das Netz sei jedoch kein Hetzmob. “Aber es lässt sich bei klarer Faktenlage eben auch ungern belügen.”" *'na presseportal:' Pressemitteilung von Rechtsanwalt Alexander Graf von Kalckreuth und Rechtsanwalt Dr. Klaus Leipold "Vor dem Hintergrund missverständlicher und teilweise falscher Medienberichterstattungen ist folgendes klarzustellen: 1. Entgegen anderslautender Berichte hat unser Mandant weder eine Klage gegen die Veröffentlichung der Ergebnisse der Zweiten Kommission der Universität Bayreuth angedroht noch eingereicht." *'n-tv': [http://www.n-tv.de/politik/Guttenberg-will-nicht-klagen-article3098691.html Alles nur geklaut? - Guttenberg will nicht klagen] (rts/dpa/AFP) „Der frühere Verteidigungsminister zu Guttenberg will sich offenbar nicht gegen die Veröffentlichung der Untersuchungsergebnisse zu seiner umstrittenen Doktorarbeit wehren.“ *'Osnabrücker Zeitung:' Interview mit Soziologin: Auch die Äffare zu Guttenberg hat das nicht geändert „Adelstitel sind Markenzeichen mit magischer Macht“ (Waltraud Messmann) Interview mit Dr. Elke Maurer, Universität Breisgau: "Er hat als Adeliger großes symbolisches Kapital also Prestige und Renommé. Und er hat großes soziales Kapital. (...) Als Adeliger hat er auch großes kulturelles Kapital. Dazu gehört Bildung im weitesten Sinn - Sprache, Umgangsformen, kulturelle Fertigkeiten, Wissen. Doch was ihm fehlte, war die offizielle Bestätigung dieses Kapitals. Diese erfolgt in unserer Gesellschaft im Allgemeinen durch Bildungszertifikate wie Diplome, akademische Titel, Zeugnisse, „Bildungspatente“. (...) Das genau fehlte ihm - kein gutes erstes Staatsexamen, das zweite Staatsexamen fehlt, kein akademischer Titel. Er wollte, so würde ich als Soziologin sagen, die offizielle Anerkennung und Bestätigung seines kulturellen Kapitals in Form eines Doktortitels. (...) Im Fall zu Guttenberg, so meine These, hat die Mehrheit der Parteifreunde und der Professoren einfach mitgespielt. Man hat nicht damit gerechnet, dass es „rauskommen“ würde, dass das „Volk“ und ein Teil der Elite protestieren würden. Das „Volk“ wisse eh nicht, wozu Fußnoten gut sein sollen und warum es wichtig ist, richtig zu zitieren. Die Rechnung wäre ja auch fast aufgegangen" *'Rheinische Post:' Uni-Gutachten zu Plagiatsvorwürfen: Guttenberg kann Stellung zu Bericht nehmen (RPO) „Guttenbergs Anwälte teilten am Mittwoch in Berlin mit, ihr Mandant stimme der Veröffentlichung des Berichts der zuständigen Kommission zu.“ *'Rheinische Post': Uni Bayreuth stellt Guttenberg Ultimatum (Sarah Biere) „Die Universität Bayreuth geht vollends auf Kollisionskurs mit Karl Theodor zu Guttenberg. Der Ex-Minister hat offenbar nicht länger vor, sich an sein Versprechen der ‚lückenlosen Aufklärung‘ in der Plagiatsaffäre zu halten. Bis zum 26. April soll er sich nun erklären. Der Bundestag sieht von einer Klage gegen den ehemaligen Verteidigungsminister ab.“ *'Saarbrücker Zeitung': Plagiatsaffäre: Guttenberg für Veröffentlichung. *'Saarbrücker Zeitung': CSU fordert Guttenbergs Mitwirkung bei Aufklärung der Plagiats-Affäre (dpa). *'Stern': Nun also doch: Guttenberg gibt sich transparent (be/DPA/AFP) „Und die nächste Rolle rückwärts: Seinen Anwälten zufolge hat Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg nun doch keine Einwände mehr, dass der Prüfbericht der Universität Bayreuth veröffentlicht wird. Unklar ist dagegen noch, ob ein Strafantrag gegen den Ex-Verteidigungsminister vorliegt.“ *'Stern': Staatsanwaltschaft äußert sich nicht zu Guttenberg-Ermittlungen (AFP) „Die Staatsanwaltschaft Hof will sich nicht dazu äußern, ob gegen den früheren Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (CSU) im Zusammenhang mit der Plagiatsaffäre um seine Doktorarbeit ein Strafantrag vorliegt. Die Behörde werde während der laufenden Ermittlungen grundsätzlich keine Auskünfte geben, sagte ein Sprecher der Staatsanwaltschaft am Mittwoch auf Anfrage. Die ‚Berliner Zeitung‘ hatte zuvor berichtet, dass ein Plagiatsopfer Strafantrag stellen wolle.“ *'sueddeutsche.de:' Guttenberg stimmt Veröffentlichung zu "Plötzlicher Sinneswandel? Der frühere Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg akzeptiert die Veröffentlichung des Gutachtens der Universität Bayreuth über seine teils abgeschriebene Doktorarbeit." *'suite101.de: 'Zu Guttenberg: Relative Ruhe - aber Donnergrollen überall (Axel Alm) "Das bei seinem Rücktritt am 1. März 2011 erklärte „aufrichtige Anliegen zur Mitwirkung an der lückenlosen Aufklärung" ist einer Hinhaltetaktik gewichen" *'Tagesschau ARD:' [http://www.tagesschau.de/inland/guttenberggutachten100.html Guttenberg stemmt sich doch nicht gegen Aufklärung] "Alles nur ein Missverständnis? Der frühere Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg hat grundsätzlich nichts dagegen, wenn die Prüfergebnisse zu seiner teils abgekupferten Doktorarbeit offengelegt werden. Die Anwälte Alexander Graf von Kalckreuth und Klaus Leipold betonten, Guttenberg habe eine Klage gegen die Veröffentlichung des Gutachtens der Universität Bayreuth weder "angedroht noch eingereicht". Den Eindruck, Guttenberg gehe gegen die Veröffentlichung vor, schoben die Anwälte auf 'missverständliche und teilweise falsche Medienberichterstattungen'." *'Welt:' Plagiatsopfer will Guttenberg anzeigen "Der Ex-Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg muss damit rechnen, dass ihn jemand aus den Reihen der Plagiatsopfer anzeigt. "Ich werde Strafantrag gegen Herrn zu Guttenberg stellen", zitiert die "Berliner Zeitung" eine allerdings nicht namentlich genannte Person." *'Welt: 'Umstrittene Plagiatsjäger „Erst Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg, dann Edmund Stoibers Tochter Veronica Saß und nun die FDP-Europaabgeordnete Silvana Koch-Mehrin. Anonyme Internetnutzer untersuchen immer mehr wissenschaftliche Arbeiten. Bei Guttenberg war es GuttenPlag Wiki, bei Saß und Koch-Mehrin VroniPlag Wiki. Das Projekt startete Ende März. Die Juristin Saß soll demnach auf mindestens 48 von 383 Seiten ihrer Dissertation zur ‚Regulierung im Mobilfunk‘ abgeschrieben haben. Die Uni Konstanz befasst sich bereits damit. Doch nicht alle finden die Aktionen lobenswert, wie ‚Focus Online‘ berichtet. Ein anonymer Leser wirft den Machern vor, ‚den moralischen Blockwart zu spielen‘ und ‚andere Leute bloßzustellen‘. Diese erwidern, die Angegriffenen hätten ‚jedes Recht, sich zu wehren, wenn sie sich ungerecht behandelt fühlen‘. Ein anderer fordert, ‚Dissertationen auch von Politikern anderer Couleur als CDU/CSU oder FDP zu untersuchen‘, und wirft VroniPlag Wiki Einseitigkeit vor. Die Antwort ist eine Aufforderung: ‚Dann fang mal mit der Analyse von SPD-&-Grünen-Dissertationen an!‘.“ *'Zeit:' Kampf um die Provinz ( Philipp Wurm) "Dann wären die Blogs für Bruchsal,was WikiLeaks für die Welt und GuttenPlag für Deutschland war: eine Internetplattform, die politische Verhältnisse verändert." *'Zeit:' Plagiatsvorwürfe: Bundestag verzichtet auf Strafantrag gegen Guttenberg (dpa, Reuters, AFP). *'Zeit:' Plagiatsvorwürfe: Guttenberg stimmt Veröffentlichung des Uni-Berichts zu (ZEIT ONLINE, dpa, Reuters). *'Zeit:' Silvana Koch-Mehrin: Plag den Politiker (Albert Funk und Jost Müller-Neuhof) „Manchmal erinnert die Situation aber doch an ‚Guttenplag‘ und die Plagiatsaffäre um den zurückgetretenen CSU-Politiker.“ *'Zeit:' Journalisten: Eine Klasse für sich? (Jens Jessen, Anna von Münchhausen, Marc Brost) „Leser kritisieren uns in Briefen und E-Mails: Journalisten seien elitär, abgehoben, weltfremd. Haben sie recht? Drei ZEIT-Redakteure antworten.“ ---- 12. April 2011 Eine Vielzahl von aktuellen Meldungen zum Plagiatsfund der Europa-Abgeordneten Silvana Koch-Mehrin (FDP) werden auf dem Pressespiegel von VroniPlag gesammelt. Dieser Pressespiegel hier führt nur eine kleine Auswahl zu diesem Plagiatsfall. *'Aktuelles:' Wissenschaftliche Arbeiten von anonymen Internet-Usern unter die Lupe genommen (Nora Weule) "Seine Wurzeln hat das intensive Suchen nah Plagiaten in den wissenschaftlichen Arbeiten bekannter Persönlichkeiten in der Aufdeckung der zum Teil abgeschriebenen Doktorarbeit Karl-Theodor zu Guttenbergs. Im sogenannten “GuttenPlag Wiki” suchten ganze fünf Tage lang Internet-User anonym nach Plagiaten in der Abschlussarbeit des damaligen Verteidigungsministers. Sie fanden insgesamt Plagiate für rund 270 Seiten der 450 Seiten umfassenden Doktorarbeit. Nach dem Rücktritt des Ministers endete das Bestreben der Macher keineswegs, seitdem wurden sogar 1218 weitere Plagiatsfälle zusammengetragen." *'Berliner Morgenpost: 'Ist Silvana Koch-Mehrin die neue Guttenberg?(sam) "Die Website "VroniPlag Wiki" , deren Mitarbeiter bereits die – offenbar ebenfalls in Teilen abgeschriebene – Doktorarbeit der Stoiber-Tochter Veronica Saß zerpflückt haben, haben sich jetzt die liberale Spitzenpolitikerin vorgenommen. Bislang wurden angeblich auf 24 Seiten der Arbeit Plagiate gefunden." *'Badische Zeitung:' Wikis sammeln immer neue Plagiatsvorwürfe gegen Politiker (IDG in Zusammenarbeit mit pcwelt.de) "Als erster bekam der Ex-Bundesverteidigungsminister und Ex-Doktor-Titelträger Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg die Macht des Internets zu spüren: Auf GuttenPlag sammelten eifrige Helfer jede nur denkbare Stelle aus der Dissertation des Freiherrn, die unter Plagiatsverdacht stand. Das (vorläufige) Ende ist bekannt: Guttenberg trat von seinem Amt zurück und verabschiedete sich mit Smoke on the Water von der Bundeswehr." *'Berliner Zeitung:' Plagiats-Opfer will Guttenberg bei der Staaatsanwaltschaft anzeigen (Matthias Thieme) "Der ehemalige Verteidigungsminister Karl Theodor zu Guttenberg wird nach Informationen der Berliner Zeitung aus dem Kreis der Personen angezeigt, deren Texte er in seiner Doktorarbeit kopiert hatte. "Ich werde Strafantrag gegen Herrn zu Guttenberg stellen", sagte ein Plagiats-Opfer der Berliner Zeitung, dessen Texte in Guttenbergs Doktorarbeit in großem Umfang plagiiert wurden. Juristen seien derzeit damit befasst, den Strafantrag für die zuständige Staatsanwaltschaft Hof auszuarbeiten." *'Charivari Radio: 'Hasselfeldt hofft auf Guttenbergs Einsicht "Der Druck auf den ehemaligen Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg zur lückenlosen Aufklärung der Plagiatsaffäre wächst. Am Dienstag forderte auch die CSU-Landesgruppenvorsitzende Gerda Hasselfeldt ihren Parteifreund zur Unterstützung auf. 'Ich hoffe es auch persönlich. Ich glaube, dass es der Sache gut tut, hier Transparenz zu zeigen und auch an der Aufklärung mitzuwirken', sagte Hasselfeldt in Berlin. 'Aber ich muss dazu sagen: Es darf keine Vorverurteilung geben'." *'Charivari Radio:' Was Guttenberg macht ist grotesk (dapd) ""Was Guttenberg macht ist grotesk", sagte Obermüller der "Frankfurter Rundschau". Er habe ein sehr eigenartiges Krisenmanagement und mache einfach alles falsch. Verklagen wolle sie Guttenberg derzeit zwar nicht. "Aber ich bin absolut der Meinung, dass er die Universität den Bericht veröffentlichen lassen muss." Guttenbergs Versuch, die Veröffentlichung zu verhindern "riecht mir stark nach Sonderrecht", sagte Obermüller. "Das gefällt mir nicht, es ist sehr undemokratisch."" Gleiche Meldung bei Euronews und Süddeutsche, Original: Frankfurter Rundschau *'DerWesten': Plagiatsvorwürfe gegen FDP-Politikerin Silvana Koch-Mehrin (Matthias Korfmann) „Der Deutsche Hochschulverband (DHV) reagierte unterdessen auf die aktuellen Plagiatsaffären. Der Verband legte in Potsdam fächerübergreifende Empfehlungen zum wissenschaftlichen Publizieren vor. DHV-Präsident Bernhard Kempen sagte: ‚Eine Folge aus der Affäre zu Guttenberg ist die Notwendigkeit, dass die Scientific Community sich ihrer Publikationsregeln vergewissert und diese auch schriftlich verbindlich niederlegt‘.“ *'FAZ NET:' Hört das Spiel denn nie mehr auf? (Uwe Ebbinghaus) "Zu diesem Zeitpunkt spaltete sich das Publikum endgültig in zwei charakteristische Gruppen. Die eine traf sich im Internet, wo sich einen Tag zuvor bereits das Wiki „Guttenplag“ formiert hatte und bekam nach dieser durchschaubaren Inszenierung, die in Zeiten von Facebook-Offenheit und Youtube-Spontaneität schon rein stilistisch polarisieren musste, erst recht Zulauf." *'Financial Times Deutschland:' Koch-Mehrin, die Stoiber-Tochter und die Plagiatsjäger (Fabian Löhe) "Einsamer Spitzenreiter beim Abschreiben ist laut den Internetnutzern nach wie vor Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg. Laut der Webseite GuttenPlag bestehn 64 Prozent des gesamten Textes aus Abgeschriebenem. Die Internetjäger listen auf 371 von 393 Seiten Plagiatsfragmente auf. Das entspricht stolzen 94,4 Prozent." *'Financial Times Deutschland: 'Plagiatsjäger nehmen Koch-Mehrin ins Visier (Jasmin Lörcher, Brüssel) "Guttenbergsche Ausmaße hat der Fall bislang noch nicht. Und doch sind Plagiatsjäger offenbar bei der Doktorarbeit der Europaparlamentarierin fündig geworden. Sollte sie der Schummelei überführt werden, träfe das die Politik ins Mark." (...) "Die kopierte Doktorarbeit von Ex-Verteidigungsminister Guttenberg hat das Interesse an Politikerdissertationen enorm gesteigert. Nun sind die Plagiatsjäger offenbar bei einer prominenten Liberalen fündig geworden. *'Financial Times Deutschland: 'Wenn Politiker Ärger mit dem Doktortitel haben (Kai Beller) "Andere Politiker haben weniger Glück mit ihren wissenschaftlichen Versuchen: Plagiatsvorwürfe, gekaufte Titel und merkwürdige Promotionen machen Schlagzeilen." *'Frankfurter Rundschau:' Guttenberg soll vor Gericht (Matthias Thieme) "Ein Plagiats-Opfer zeigt den Ex-Verteidigungsminister an. Diesem droht damit ein Strafprozess. Das Verhalten Guttenbergs verärgert viele, von denen er abgeschrieben hat." (...) "„Ich werde Strafantrag gegen Herrn zu Guttenberg stellen“, sagte ein Plagiats-Opfer der Zeitung, dessen Texte in Guttenbergs Doktorarbeit in großem Umfang plagiiert wurden. Juristen seien derzeit damit befasst, den Strafantrag für die zuständige Staatsanwaltschaft Hof auszuarbeiten." *'Freie Presse Sachsen:' Experten fordern Offenlegung von Guttenberg-Bericht (AFP) "Führende Vertreter der Wissenschaft haben die Veröffentlichung des Untersuchungsberichts zur Doktorarbeit des früheren Verteidigungsministeriums Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg gefordert. Wer in der Öffentlichkeit Ruhm erfahren habe, müsse auch akzeptieren, dass sein Fehlverhalten öffentlich werde, sagte der Präsident des Deutschen Hochschulverbands, Bernhard Kempen, "Spiegel Online".Führende Vertreter der Wissenschaft haben die Veröffentlichung des Untersuchungsberichts zur Doktorarbeit des früheren Verteidigungsministeriums Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg gefordert. Wer in der Öffentlichkeit Ruhm erfahren habe, müsse auch akzeptieren, dass sein Fehlverhalten öffentlich werde, sagte der Präsident des Deutschen Hochschulverbands, Bernhard Kempen, "Spiegel Online"." [gleiche Meldung bei Deutschlandradio, Ärgerlich] *'FOCUS ONLINE: 'Plagiatsjäger im Netz machen weiter (Claudia Frickel) "Das Internet ist ein mächtiges Werkzeug – vor allem dann, wenn sich Menschen zusammenschließen, um gemeinsam ein Ziel zu verfolgen. Das zeigte sich bei der Untersuchung der Doktorarbeit des ehemaligen Verteidigungsministers Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg: Jeder Internetnutzer konnte einen Teil beitragen und beim „GuttenPlag“-Wiki mitmachen." *'FOCUS ONLINE:' Druck aus der CSU wächst - Guttenberg will Untersuchungsbericht verhindern (gxs/dapd) "Doch der Druck aus der CSU wächst. In Guttenbergs eigener Partei wird davon gesprochen, dass der CSU-Politiker eine Aufklärung seinen „Freunden und Anhängern schuldig“ ist." *'Hamburger Abendblatt:' Die Jagd nach abgekupferten Doktorarbeiten geht weiter (abendblatt.de/ryb) "GuttenPlag und VroniPlag: Die Wiki-Gemeinde stürzt sich nach Guttenberg auf die Stoiber-Tochter Veronica Saß und Silvana Koch-Mehrin." *'Hamburger Abendblatt:' GUTTENPLAG UND VRONIPLAG WIKI Auf der Suche nach dem Prominenten Plagiat (abendblatt.de/ryb/dpa) "Es ist, als führten sie eine Strichliste: Die Plagiatsjäger wollen nach dem früheren Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (CSU) weitere Prominente des Abschreibens bei ihren Doktorarbeiten überführen." *'Handelsblatt: 'Guttenberg droht ein Strafverfahren wegen Doktor-Schummelei (dapd/rtr/hvg) "Damit ändert sich die juristische Bewertung des Falls komplett: Bislang liegen der Staatsanwaltschaft Hof über 100 Anzeigen wegen seiner Doktor-Schummelei vor - darunter war aber bislang keiner der Autoren, von denen Guttenberg abgekupfert hat. Für eine Strafverfolgung wegen Verletzung des Urheberrechts wäre deswegen bisher ein öffentliches Interesse an dem Fall nötig gewesen - und das ist umstritten. Da nun der erste betroffene Autor Guttenberg anzeigen will, rück ein Strafverfahren in greifbare Nähe." *'heute (ZDF):' Ärger über Guttenberg im Wissenschaftsbetrieb "Plagiatsaffäre: Veröffentlichung des Prüfberichts gefordert. Im Wissenschaftsbetrieb kocht die Empörung über Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg wieder hoch. Vertreter fordern die Veröffentlichung des Untersuchungsberichts zur Doktorarbeit des Ex-Ministers." *'kanal8:' Weitere Schritte der Universität Bayreuth im Fall Guttenberg *'MEEDIA TOPSTORY:' Mogelte sich auch Koch-Mehrin zum Doktor? "Die Nächsten bitte: Gerade erst hatten engagierte Web-Spürnasen so viele Plagiatsfälle in der Doktorarbeit von Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg gesammelt, dass er seinen Job als Verteidigungsminister aufgeben musste..." *'Neues Deutschland:' Guttenbergs Blockade (Wolfgang Hübner) "Inzwischen ist der plagiaterfahrene Freiherr – der bei seinem Rücktritt bekannte, am Ende seiner Kräfte zu sein – wohl wieder aufgepäppelt. Denn keck wie eh und je legt er sich mit der Uni Bayreuth an, die er mit seiner über weite Strecken abgeschriebenen Dissertation ins Gerede brachte." *'Nürnberger Zeitung:' Erklärungsfrist für Guttenberg (dpa) "In der Plagiatsaffäre um Ex-Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg hat die Universität Bayreuth dem CSU-Politiker eine Erklärungsfrist eingeräumt. Guttenberg könne sich bis zum 26. April zu den Ergebnissen der Untersuchungskommission äußern, die sich mit dem wissenschaftlichen Fehlverhalten in seiner Doktorarbeit befasst hat, sagte Hochschulsprecher Frank Schmälzle am Dienstag" *'NZZ Schweiz:' Wissenschaftler wollen Guttenberg nicht davon kommen lassen "Mit dem Versuch, die Veröffentlichung der Untersuchung über seine Doktorarbeit juristisch zu verhindern, hat Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg erneut den Zorn der Wissenschafter auf sich gezogen. Auch NZZ-Journalistin Klara Obermüller kritisiert das Vorgehen des deutschen Ex-Ministers." *'RP online: 'Koch-Mehrin im visier der Plagiatsjäger (Dana Schülbe) "Der "VroniPlag" funktioniert genauso wie das "GuttenPlag"-Wiki. Jeder Internetnutzer kann dort Fundstellen online stellen. Und die Betreiber betonen auf der Seite, dass die geleistete Arbeit nichts mit politischer Ausrichtung zu tun habe. "Ziel ist, die wissenschaftliche Integrität eines Doktortitels in Deutschland zu sichern", heißt es dort. Ein Forum gibt es ebenfalls auf der Seite, wo auch kritische Stimmen laut werden und beantwortet werden." *'Saarbrücker Zeitung': Wenig Buße am Aschermittwoch (Peter Stefan Herbst) Editorial. „In diesem Jahr waren die Lobhudeleien auf Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg bei der Union ebenso unangemessen wie das böse Nachtreten der Opposition. Die einen instrumentalisieren immer wieder seine Popularität, die andern seine bekannten Vergehen. ... In der kirchlichen Welt steht der Aschermittwoch für Buße, Einkehr und Umkehr. Ein wenig mehr davon würde auch vielen Politikern gut anstehen, wenn sie das Vertrauen zurückgewinnen wollen, das sie in den vergangenen Jahren verloren haben.“ *'Spiegel Online: 'Warum öffentliches Interesse im Fall Guttenberg besteht "Aus rechtlicher Sicht ist es schwer nachzuvollziehen, wieso es ausgerechnet in der Causa Guttenberg am "öffentlichen Interesse" mangeln sollte. Und noch schwerer fällt die Vorstellung, dass alles mit rechten Dingen zugegangen ist, sollte dieses Ermittlungsverfahren eingestellt werden." *'Spiegel Online:' Plagiatopfer kritisiert Guttenberg (anr/dapd) "Führende Vertreter der Wissenschaft forderten die Veröffentlichung des Untersuchungsberichts. "Wer in der Öffentlichkeit Ruhm erfahren hat, muss damit umgehen, dass auch sein Fehlverhalten öffentlich wird", sagte Bernhard Kempen, Präsident des Deutschen Hochschulverbands, SPIEGEL ONLINE. Guttenberg müsse sich bewusst sein, dass er seine eigene Universität brüskiere, wenn er gegen die Veröffentlichung vorgeht. "Die Universität muss eine Möglichkeit erhalten, öffentlich darzustellen, wie sie mit diesem Fall umgeht."Auch Margret Wintermantel, Präsidentin der Hochschulrektorenkonferenz, sprach sich für die Veröffentlichung aus. "Die Universität Bayreuth sieht sich zu Recht verpflichtet, nachvollziehbar darzulegen, dass und wie sie mit großer Gewissenhaftigkeit in diesem Fall aufklärt", sagte sie SPIEGEL ONLINE." *'Spiegel Online:' Ex-Minister unter Druck: CSU grummelt über Guttenberg (Sebastian Fischer) "Ex-CSU-Chef Erwin Huber spricht aus, was viele in seiner Partei bisher nur hinter vorgehaltener Hand sagen: "Karl-Theodor sollte konstruktiv und ohne juristische Finessen an der restlosen Aufklärung aller Vorwürfe mitwirken. Das ist er auch seinen Freunden und Anhängern schuldig." Huber sagte weiter: "Außerdem rate ich ihm, die Nabelschnur zu seiner Partei am Leben zu halten", denn mit der Aufgabe aller seiner Mandate und Ämter habe Guttenberg bereits "Irritationen bei seinen treuesten Wegbegleitern ausgelöst". Es werde kein Weg daran vorbeiführen, dass die Universität den Bericht veröffentlicht, denn das sei ein öffentliches Thema: "Wir brauchen keine Geheimpapiere."" *'SWR:' Der falsche Dr. "Strengere Regeln für Doktoranden: Der Fall des Ex-Doktors Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg hat die Diskussion um wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten angeheizt. "Kopieren geht über studieren" – das soll es nicht mehr geben. Eine Kommission der Uni Bayreuth berät, was dort in Zukunft anders gehandhabt werden soll. Außerdem geht es um die Einschätzung, ob Guttenberg mit Absicht getäuscht habe. Dies sei tatsächlich so: Nach SWR-Informationen kommt die Bayreuth-Kommission zu diesem Urteil, soll es aber nicht - wie geplant, Ende April - veröffentlichen dürfen. Guttenbergs Anwalt hat der Uni Bayreuth gedroht, Persönlichkeitsrechte werden verletzt, sollte die Kommission Klartext reden. Moderation: Elisabeth Brückner." *'Tagesschau (ARD):' Merkel verlangt Mithilfe Guttenbergs bei Aufklärung " Man habe Guttenbergs Anwälten geschrieben und sie aufgefordert, bis zum 26. April zu erklären, ob ihr Mandant der Veröffentlichung zustimme." *'Tagesspiegel:' Ist WikiPlag Aktionismus oder Chance? Leserdebatte "Ist WikiPlag also als bürgerliche Aufforderung an die Unis zu verstehen, mehr Verantwortung bei der Vergabe der Doktorwürde zu übernehmen?" *'Tagesspiegel': [http://www.tagesspiegel.de/meinung/guttenberg-kann-noch-tiefer/4048866.html Guttenberg kann noch tiefer] (Jost Müller-Neuhof) "Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg ist der Ansicht, der Bericht der Bayreuther Plagiatsforscher könne in der Schublade bleiben. Der Einzige, der sich über seinen Täuschungsvorsatz noch täuscht, ist der Ex-Minister selbst." *'Tagesspiegel: 'Koch-Mehrin unter Plagiatsverdacht (Tsp) "Die Seite will bereits Plagiate in der Doktorarbeit von Stoiber-Tochter Veronica Saß nachgewiesen haben. Vorbild ist offenbar die Internetseite " GuttenPlag-Wiki, die sich mit der Dissertation von Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg beschäftigt hatte. *'ZEIT ONLINE: 'Guttenberg muss sich besinnen (Jost Müller-Neuhof) "Der Einzige, der sich über seinen Täuschungsvorsatz noch täuscht, ist der Ex-Minister selbst. Nun steht er wieder als Täuscher da, als einer, der Aufklärung erst versprochen hat, um sie dann zu vereiteln. Zu erklären wäre das mit einer psychischen Ausnahmesituation, in die einer geraten kann, der statt als Lichtgestalt plötzlich als Lügenbaron gilt." ---- 11. April 2011 *'AFP:' Guttenberg-Ermittlungen dauern angeblich noch Wochen "Die juristische Aufarbeitung der Plagiatsaffäre um den früheren Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (CSU) wird noch etliche Wochen in Anspruch nehmen. Frühestens im Sommer oder Anfang Herbst sei mit einer Zwischenbilanz der wegen des Vorwurfs der Urheberrechtsverletzung eingeleiteten Ermittlungen gegen Guttenberg zu rechnen, sagte ein Sprecher der Staatsanwaltschaft Hof auf Anfrage. Ein genaues Ende der Ermittlungen lasse sich seriös nicht voraussagen." *'Augsburger Allgemeine:' Plagiats-Affäre: Pressestimmen zu Guttenberg: "Höhepunkt einer Schmierenkomödie" Überblick über die jeweiligen Kommentierungen in den Meldungen *'Berliner Zeitung:' (Kolumne) Unterm Strich: Des Sturzfluges jüngste Etappe - Warum die Wahrheit über den Fall Guttenberg wohl noch aussteht (Stefan Hupka) "So wie er sich jetzt verhält, muss man vermuten, dass die ganze Wahrheit über die Urheberschaft dieser Doktorarbeit noch nicht auf dem Tisch liegt." *'Berliner Zeitung:' Nie wieder Guttenberg (Uwe Vorkötter) „Als Guttenberg log, dass sich die Balken bogen, tat er das öffentlich. Aber die Wahrheit soll geheim bleiben? Das kann man peinlich nennen, oder unverschämt. Aber es hat auch sein Gutes: Es wird kein Comeback für Guttenberg geben. Der Mann ist politisch erledigt. Er hat sich selbst erledigt.“ *'Bild:' CSU glaubt fest an Guttenberg-Comeback "Trotz des neuen Wirbels um Guttenberg kann sich die CSU ein Comeback vorstellen. Im Interview mit BILD.de sagte CSU-Landesgruppen-Chefin Gerda Hasselfeldt (60): „Unsere Türen stehen für ihn jederzeit offen.“ *'Blog für wissenschaftliche Redlichkeit:' PlagWiki-Aktivisten melden nächsten Verdachtsfall (Stefan Weber) "Interessant ist, dass die anonymen Plagiatsjäger im Netz nach derselben Methode vorgehen wie ich: Erste Text-Konkordanzen werden häufig über die Google Buchsuche gefunden. Auch mit der Snippet-Ansicht lässt sich schon gut arbeiten (Stichwortsuche)." (...) "Wer honoriert aber all die Freiwilligen im Netz? Dieser Idealismus wird einmal von der scientific community belohnt gehören – wie auch immer." *'Cicero:' Populismus nach Gutsherrenart (Frank A. Meyer) "Der Fall Guttenberg schien schon fast vergessen, da macht der Freiherr durch seinen Streit mit der Uni Bayreuth wieder von sich reden. Cicero-Kolumnist Frank A. Meyer über eine besondere Spielart des Populismus." bei Archivierung: s. stattdessen [http://de.guttenplag.wikia.com/wiki/Pressespiegel#Monatsmagazine_April_2011 Monatsmagazine M4L] *'DRadio Wissen:' KT und die Frage nach der Absicht (Thomas Eintjes) "Zum Schluss noch ein Blick auf das GuttenPlag-Wiki, wo die Plagiate Guttenbergs zusammengetragen wurden: Im Fall Guttenberg arbeiten sie an ihrem Abschlussbericht, wofür auch noch Helfer gesucht werden. Gleichzeitig werden aber weitere Doktorarbeiten untersucht. Wir hatten in der Webschau schon darüber gesprochen, dass die Dissertation von Stoiber-Tochter Veronika Saß durchforstet wird. Der aktuelle Stand: Auf 45 Prozent der Textseiten soll es plagiierte Stellen geben. Außerdem beschäftigen sich die Macher mit der Arbeit eines baden-württembergischen CDU-Landtagsabgeordneten." *'EU-Infothek:' Kommentar der Woche: Die Plagiatsgeier ziehen ihre Kreise (Gerlinde Wambacher-Culik) "Die Liga der Sensationsgeier, Posteneider und Plagiatsjäger freut es, denn wie schon Tucholsky sagte, man fällt nicht über seine Fehler. Man fällt immer über seine Feinde, die diese Fehler ausnutzen." Etwas seltsamer Kommentar M4L *'FAZ.NET:' Er war's nicht (Jürgen Kaube) "Ein Orkan faltet keine Hemden und niemand macht in einer wissenschaftlichen Arbeit 135 Quellen absichtslos unkenntlich. Wer es dennoch von sich behauptet, lebt in einer eigenen Welt, die nur für Führungskräfte gemacht zu sein scheint." (...) "Festgestellt worden sind: 1218 Plagiatsfragmente aus 135 Quellen auf 371von 393 Seiten (94,4 Prozent) in 10.421 plagiierten Zeilen (63,8 Prozent). So gut wie auf jeder Seite also und im Umfang von fast zwei Dritteln des Textes war es undeklarierterweise nicht Guttenbergs eigener. Die „mühevolle Kleinarbeit“, die er sich selbst attestierte, enthielt einen weiteren Hinweis auf beteiligtes Bewusstsein. Die Art der Plagiatsverschleierung durch allerlei literarische und bibliographische Winkelzüge wiederum belegte hohe Feinmotorik, höhere fast, als man sie Guttenberg selbst zutrauen mochte." *'FAZ.NET:' Dialektik der Aufklärung (Heike Schmoll) "Nach den Recherchen des Gemeinschaftsprojekts der Internetnutzer, „Guttenplag“, finden sich auf mehr als 94 Prozent der Seiten in Guttenbergs Dissertation kopierte oder abgeschriebene Fragmente, fast 64 Prozent der Arbeit, also nahezu zwei Drittel des gesamten Textes, bestehen aus Abgeschriebenem. Angesichts dieses Befundes noch von einem Versehen zu sprechen – wie Guttenbergs Anwälte das tun – wirft nach wie vor Fragen auf." *'Financial Times Deutschland:' Guttenberg Ermittlungen dauern an "Oberstaatsanwalt Reiner Laib dementierte am Montag einen Bericht des Magazins «Der Spiegel», demzufolge die bayerische Justiz nach Präzedenzfällen suche, in denen Ermittlungen wegen Urheberrechtsverstößen mangels öffentlichen Interesses eingestellt worden seien und die Plagiatsaffäre möglicherweise keine strafrechtlichen Folgen haben werde. (...) In die Überprüfung strafbarer Sachverhalte werden laut Laib alle verfügbaren Quellen einbezogen. Die Arbeit der Justiz sei aber nicht davon abhängig, ob der Abschlussbericht der Selbstkontrollkommission der Wissenschaft an der Universität Bayreuth veröffentlicht werde oder nicht. Falls ja, werde auch diese Quelle genutzt, sagte Laib." *'Financial Times Deutschland:' Plagiatsaffäre: Guttenberg ist ein schlechter Verlierer (Thomas Schmoll) "Freiherr Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg versteht - wieder einmal - die Welt nicht mehr. Es ist seine Welt, eine, die sich allein um ihn zu drehen hat, in der er sich im Mittelpunkt sieht. Gerät sie aus den Fugen, ist Guttenberg, der sich eine zeitlang zurecht als Sonnengott der Union fühlen durfte, sauer. Neurdings sogar so sauer, dass er zu Rechtsmitteln greift. (...) Man kann sich im Internet auf der Seite "GuttenPlag Wiki" ansehen, wo Guttenberg abgepinnt hat, mal direkt, mal schlecht verfremdet. Dort wird der Ex-Doktor quasi Klick für Klick bloßgestellt. Das Ergebnis der Hochschule ist also nur logisch. Dass Guttenberg es nicht veröffentlicht sehen will, macht ihn zum schlechten Verlierer." *'FOCUS ONLINE:' Wissenschaftler fordern Bericht zu Guttenberg-Arbeit (dpa) "Führende Wissenschaftler haben Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg aufgefordert, die Untersuchungen zu seiner Doktorarbeit offenzulegen. Wer in der Öffentlichkeit Ruhm erfahren habe, müsse damit umgehen, dass auch sein Fehlverhalten öffentlich werde. Das sagte der Präsident des Deutschen Hochschulverbands, Bernhard Kempen, «Spiegel Online». Die Universität Bayreuth müsse die Möglichkeit erhalten, sich öffentlich zu dem Fall zu positionieren. Guttenberg strengt derzeit den Rechtsweg an, um den Bericht geheim zu halten." *'Frankfurter Rundschau:' Plagiatsaffäre: Merkel ermahnt Guttenberg (Matthias Thieme) „Die Schweizer Journalistin Klara Obermüller kritisierte den Versuch Guttenbergs, die Veröffentlichung des Prüfberichts der Universität Bayreuth juristisch zu verhindern. (…) ‚Was Guttenberg macht, ist grotesk‘, sagte Obermüller der FR. ‚Er hat ein sehr eigenartiges Krisenmanagement und macht alles falsch.‘ Anzeigen wolle sie Guttenberg derzeit nicht. ‚Aber ich bin absolut der Meinung, dass er den Bericht veröffentlichen lassen muss‘.“ *'Freie Presse' (Chemnitz): Die Fakten sprechen (Sascha Aurich) „Was will Guttenberg eigentlich noch retten? ... Der Prüfbericht wird kommen, das Urteil liegt auf der Hand. Ob es offiziell verkündet werden darf oder nicht, ändert nichts an den Fakten. Sie sprechen gegen Guttenberg. So wie sein Verhalten jetzt dagegen spricht, dass er - wie es sich viele wünschen - möglichst bald in die Politik zurückkehrt. Er sollte sich Zeit lassen. Viel Zeit.“ (in der gedruckten Ausgabe: Freie Presse Nr. 85, 49. Jahrgang 2011, Seite 4). *'Hamburger Abendblatt:' Merkel und die Wissenschaft gegen Guttenberg (dpa/abendblatt.de) "Merkel und führende Wissenschaftsvertreter geben der Uni Bayreuth in ihrer Absicht, den Untersuchungsbericht zu veröffentlichen, Recht" *'Handelsblatt:' Merkel fordert Guttenberg zur Mitarbeit auf "Ihren Bericht zur Doktorarbeit von Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg will die Universität Bayreuth Ende April vorlegen. Der Ex-Minister will das juristisch verhindern. Der Kanzlerin schmeckt das nicht. Sie ermahnt Guttenberg." *'Kleine Zeitung:' Causa Guttenberg: Merkel erwartet volle Aufklärung "Während die juristische Aufarbeitung der Plagiatsaffäre noch andauert, werden die Töne aus dem Bundeskanzleramt etwas schärfer: Kanzlerin Merkel erwartet, dass Ex-Minister Guttenberg "zur Aufklärung voll beiträgt"." *'Main Netz:' Guttenberg zurück in den Schlagzeilen "Sollte die Universität tatsächlich zu dem Ergebnis kommen, dass Guttenberg gezielt abgeschrieben hat, wäre dies auch ein Schlag für alle in der Union, die nach wie vor an ihren gestürzten Star glauben. Wie rief doch CSU-Chef Horst Seehofer beim politischen Aschermittwoch dem nicht Anwesenden »im Namen aller Schwarzen« zu: »Du bist einer von uns, Du bleibst einer von uns, und wir wollen, dass Du wieder zurückkehrst in die deutsche Politik.« Ein Comeback dürfte aber für einen in die Nähe der Täuschung und des Betruges gerückten Guttenberg erheblich schwieriger werden." *'Mannheimer Morgen:' „Was wahr ist“ (Michael Schröder) Kommentar zur Attacke von Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg gegen den Prüfbericht der Universität Bayreuth, welche „erneut seiner Glaubwürdigkeit“ schade. „Es ist das gute Recht der Universität Bayreuth, die von Guttenberg hintergangen wurde und nun um ihre wissenschaftliche Reputation kämpfen muss, den Fall öffentlich aufzuklären. Transparenz ist auch deshalb nötig, weil die zahlreichen Guttenberg-Fans nach wie vor von dessen Lauterkeit überzeugt sind und hinter dieser Affäre eine böswillige Kampagne gegen ihr Idol wittern. Glaubt denn der Adelsmann tatsächlich, er könne die Wahrheit mit juristischen Mitteln bekämpfen? Da wähnt er sich wohl in einem anderen Jahrhundert.“ *'Mittelbayrische:' Guttenberg-Bericht wird von Uni veröffentlicht "Er bekräftigte aber, dass die Universität Bayreuth den Bericht notfalls auch gegen den Willen des Ex-Minister veröffentlichen will. (...) Die juristische Aufarbeitung der Plagiatsaffäre wird dagegen noch etliche Wochen in Anspruch nehmen. Die ermittelnde Staatsanwaltschaft in Hof rechnet, frühestens im Sommer oder Anfang Herbst eine Zwischenbilanz der Ermittlungen wegen Urheberrechtsverletzung ziehen zu können. Das sagte ein Sprecher der Staatsanwaltschaft Hof am Montag. Ein genaues Ende der Ermittlungen lasse sich seriös nicht voraussagen." *'Neues Deutschland:' Guttenberg streitet mit Uni über Plagiatsbericht "Über die Aufarbeitung der Plagiatsaffäre ist ein Streit zwischen Ex-Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (CSU) und der Universität Bayreuth entbrannt." *'Nürnberger Zeitung:' Auch Koch-Mehrin soll abgeschrieben haben "Inzwischen ist Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg längst kein Einzelfall mehr. Die Mitglieder von VroniPlag haben bei weiteren Prominenten Plagiate in den Doktorarbeiten aufgedeckt. Jetzt wurden sie auch in der an der Universiät Heidelberg eingereichten Dissertation der FDP-Europapolitikerin Silvana Koch-Mehrin fündig. VroniPlag ist ein Nachfolge-Wiki zu GuttenPlag (…)" *'Rheinische Post': Wissenschaftspräsident für Offenlegung der Ergebnisse der Guttenberg-Kommission (AFP/RP/pst) „Der Präsident der Deutschen Forschungsgemeinschaft, Matthias Kleiner, hat sich für eine Offenlegung der Ergebnisse der Prüfungskommission der Universität Bayreuth zur Doktorarbeit von Ex-Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg ausgesprochen. ‚Das Thema hat eine solche öffentliche Aufmerksamkeit erfahren, dass ich davon ausgehe, dass die Ergebnisse der Kommission der Universität Bayreuth auch veröffentlicht werden‘, sagte Kleiner der in Düsseldorf erscheinenden ‚Rheinischen Post‘ (Montagausgabe). Eine juristische Bewertung der möglicherweise gefährdeten Persönlichkeitsrechte des CSU-Politikers wolle er damit aber nicht vornehmen, erklärte der Spitzenrepräsentant der deutschen Wissenschaft.“ - Pressemitteilung dazu. *'Saarbrücker Zeitung' Merkel geht von voller Aufklärung durch Guttenberg aus „Im Fall Guttenberg hat die Universität Bayreuth Rückendeckung von Bundeskanzlerin Angela Merkel (CDU) erhalten.“ *'Saarbrücker Zeitung': Der trickreiche zu Guttenberg (Werner Kolhoff) Kommentar. „Das Kalkül ist klar: Da gleichzeitig laufende Ermittlungen wahrscheinlich eingestellt werden müssen, weil keiner der vom Abschreiben betroffenen Autoren klagt, kann Guttenberg ohne Bekanntwerden des Bayreuther Berichts weiter behaupten, alles sei weniger schlimm und in jedem Fall nicht betrügerisch gewesen.“ *'Spiegel Online:' Plagiatsjäger nehmen Koch-Mehrin ins Visier (Oliver Trenkamp) "Erst Guttenberg, jetzt Silvana Koch-Mehrin? Plagiatsjäger im Netz untersuchen die Doktorarbeit der FDP-Politikerin. Auch sie soll abgeschrieben haben, ohne die Quellen ausreichend zu kennzeichnen. Die Uni Heidelberg prüft die Vorwürfe." *'Spiegel Online:' Merkel verlangt von Guttenberg Aufklärung "Führende Vertreter der Wissenschaft fordern die Veröffentlichung des Untersuchungsberichts. "Wer in der Öffentlichkeit Ruhm erfahren hat, muss damit umgehen, dass auch sein Fehlverhalten öffentlich wird", sagte Bernhard Kempen, Präsident des Deutschen Hochschulverbands" (…) "Auch Margret Wintermantel, Präsidentin der Hochschulrektorenkonferenz, sprach sich für die Veröffentlichung aus. "Die Universität Bayreuth sieht sich zurecht verpflichtet, nachvollziehbar darzulegen, dass und wie sie mit großer Gewissenhaftigkeit in diesem Fall aufklärt", sagte sie SPIEGEL ONLINE. Ebenso der Präsident der Deutschen Forschungsgemeinschaft, Matthias Kleiner" *'Spiegel online:' Betrug als Seuche "Während sich Deutschland über die abgekupferte Doktorarbeit des CSU-Politikers Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg erregte, diskutierte auch Großbritannien über Plagiate - dort ging es aber nicht um einen prominenten Fall, sondern um die schiere Menge. Um mehr als die Hälfte hätten unlautere Tricksereien in den vergangenen fünf Jahren zugenommen, berichtete die Londoner Tageszeitung "Sunday Telegraph" im März nach eigenen Erhebungen, eine "Epidemie des Betrugs" habe die Universitäten erfasst. Über 17 000 Studenten im ganzen Königreich seien im vergangenen Studienjahr dabei erwischt worden, wie sie von anderen abschrieben, Wikipedia kopierten oder sich Essays im Internet kauften." *'Stern.de:' Stillgehalten ihr Professoren! (Florian Güßgen) "Das Urteil über die Guttenbergsche Arbeit ist im Grunde gefällt, der Pranger ist mit GuttenPlag-Wiki von Anbeginn der Affäre an öffentlich einsehbar gewesen. Dass hier getäuscht worden ist, ist ebenso offensichtlich wie die Erkenntnis, dass Guttenbergs Unterscheidung in "unbewusste" oder "bewusste" Täuschung eine hanebüchene rhetorische Nebelkerze ist. Insofern war und ist auch das Ergebnis der Untersuchung der Bayreuther Kommission vorhersehbar - nicht wegen der Voreingenommenheit ihrer Mitglieder, sondern wegen der erdrückenden Last der Beweise." *'sueddeutsche.de:' Es wird veröffentlicht - ob Guttenberg will oder nicht "Guttenbergs Anwalt kann sie nicht aufhalten: In der Plagiatsaffäre um Ex-Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (CSU) wird die Universität Bayreuth ihren Untersuchungsbericht Ende April vorlegen. Die fünfköpfige Kommission zur Selbstkontrolle der Wissenschaft sei am 7. April zu ihrer abschließenden Sitzung zusammengekommen, bestätigte Hochschulsprecher Frank Schmälzle am Montag. Derzeit würden Ergänzungen aus den Reihen der Kommissionsmitglieder in die Stellungnahme zum wissenschaftlichen Fehlverhalten des Ex-Ministers eingearbeitet. Der Abschlussbericht soll dann Ende des Monats der Hochschulleitung übergeben werden. (…) Er bekräftigte, dass die Universität Bayreuth den Bericht notfalls auch gegen den Willen des Ex-Minister veröffentlichen wolle." *'Südkurier:' Das Kalkül ist klar (Werner Kolhoff) Kommentar. „Da ein gleichzeitig laufendes staatsanwaltschaftliches Ermittlungsverfahren wahrscheinlich eingestellt werden muss, weil keiner der betroffenen Autoren klagt, kann Guttenberg ohne Bekanntwerden des Bayreuther Berichts weiter behaupten, alles sei weniger schlimm und in jedem Fall nicht betrügerisch gewesen. Die Affäre würde als kleinliches Wissenschaftler-Gezänk enden. Man kann der Universität nur raten, diese Strategie zu durchkreuzen.“ *'taz.de:' Koch-Mehrin soll plagiiert haben (Anna Lehmann) "Auf dem Portal "VroniPlag" ist Koch-Mehrins Arbeit zur kollektiven Suche freigegeben. " (...) "Prototyp der kollektiven Plagiats-Suche war das "Guttenplag-Wiki", auf dem ehrenamtliche Aufklärer ihre Erkenntnisse zur Doktorarbeit des ehemaligen Verteidigungsministers zusammentrugen. Mit großem Erfolg." *'Tagesspiegel:' Guttenbergs Absturz: Er kann noch tiefer (Jost Müller-Neuhof) "Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg, man hätte es wissen können, schafft es auch nach seinem Rücktritt mühelos in die Schlagzeilen. Er ließ seinen Anwalt einen Brief an die Uni Bayreuth schreiben, der Bericht der Plagiatsforscher könnte doch bitte in der Schublade bleiben. Ein unbedarfter Beratener und ein unbedarfter Berater – mindestens ein Unbedarfter zu viel" (...) "Zu erklären wäre das mit einer psychischen Ausnahmesituation, in die einer geraten kann, der statt als Lichtgestalt plötzlich als Lügenbaron gilt. Aber waren danach nicht auch Momente der Besinnung, des Nachdenkens? Hat er niemanden, der klugen Rat gibt, weiß er nicht, ihn anzunehmen? Kennt er das nicht: Stillhalten? Dann war er in der Politik immer falsch. Und sein Absturz, der ihn nun tiefer führt als bloß zu Boden, nur konsequent." *'Thüringer Allgemeine:' Guttenbergs Dilemma (Steffi Dobmeier) "Der Spross eines bayerischen Adelsgeschlechts steckt in einem Dilemma, aus dem es wohl keinen Ausweg geben wird. Denn entweder hat er vorsätzlich abgeschrieben dann hat er in den vergangenen Wochen wissentlich gelogen. Oder er hat es nicht getan dann ist er dümmer als gedacht oder hat gar einen Fremdautor dafür bezahlt, seine Arbeit zu machen. Was auch immer die Wahrheit ist, es wird kein gutes Ende für zu Guttenberg nehmen." *'t-online:' Der Guttenberg Ersatz "Das Leben ist unberechenbar. Eigentlich sollte auf diesem Stuhl Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg sitzen. Der Leiter der Berliner Parlamentsredaktion der "Bild"-Zeitung, Nikolaus Blome, hat ein Buch über das zerrüttete Verhältnis zwischen Politik und Bürgern geschrieben. Vorstellen sollte das Werk einer, der mit Bürgern und "Bild" gleichermaßen gut konnte: der Publikumsliebling Guttenberg.Der Rücktritt des Verteidigungsministers kam dazwischen, Ersatz musste her." *'Welt online:' Abschlussbericht zur Plagiatsaffäre Ende April "Zu Einzelheiten aus dem Bericht und möglichen Konsequenzen aus dem Fall Guttenberg wollte sich Schmälzle am Montag nicht äußern. Er bekräftigte, dass die Universität Bayreuth den Bericht notfalls auch gegen den Willen des Ex-Minister veröffentlichen wolle." *'DerWesten': Merkel redet Ex-Minister Guttenberg ins Gewissen (dapd). Kategorie:Pressespiegel